Martine à Poudlard
by Aelim
Summary: Os - Et si... Martine recevait sa lettre pour Poudlard... Parodie - Bonus du défi Letters no Letters du YodasGang sur Manyfic


**Titre: **Martine à Poudlard – Letters no letters

**Auteur: **Aelim

**Disclaiming: **L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR

**Personnage principal: **Martine (other donc ^^)

**Ratting: **K+

**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Note: **OS-Ficlet bonus que j'ai écrit pour le recueil _Letters, no letters_ avec Vilain-garçon, Co'Leen Dig, Marie et Selon-Scrat.

Le principe était d'écrire ce qui serait arrivé si tel ou tel personnage, tiré au sort n'avait pas reçu sa lettre de Poudlard.

Pour le bonus nous avons dérivé un peu et me voilà donc en train d'écrire... Ce qui se serait passé si Martine avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard.

Vous pouvez retrouver les autres OS sur notre compte Manyfics (YodasGang) et sur certains de leurs comptes.

Les personnages traités sont:  
- Sirius Black, Rufus Scrimgeour, Mimi Geignarde, Pansy Parkinson et Martine (bonus): Moi  
- Lily Evans, Draco Malfoy, Tom Jedusor, Ted Lupin et Argus Rusard (bonus): Selon-Scrat  
- Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Rubeus Hagrid et Cedric Diggory: Co'Leen Dig  
- Peter Pettigrew, Harry Potter, Fred Weasley et Arthur Weasley: Vilain-garçon  
- Neville Longbottom, Regulus Black, Gilderoy Lockart et Hermione Granger: Marie (uniquement sur Manyfics)

* * *

**Si Martine avait reçu sa lettre:** **Martine à Poudlard**

Martine, Jean-Pierre et Alain adorent aller à la gare en balai. Aujourd'hui c'est Martine qui rentre en deuxième année.

A leur arrivée les enfants découvrent le Poudlard express.  
- Qu'il est beau! s'écrie Alain qui court immédiatement sur le quai.  
Patapouf, le hibou de Martine est très surpris.

Alain n'a qu'une envie: Monter dans le train.  
- Il faut encore attendre un an, petit frère. Dit Martine

Dans le train Martine et Jean-Pierre se changent.  
Une robe, une cape, un chapeau: Ils ont fière allure!

Le jour de la rentrée tout le monde se retrouve dans la grande salle.  
- Qu'y a t'il dans ton panier? demande Martine à Stéphanie.  
- C'est mon rat. Il ne peut pas rester dans les dortoirs à cause du chat.  
Martine n'a pas le temps de parler plus longtemps, les préfets réclament le silence.

Martine fait la connaissance de Mary-Sue, une nouvelle élève. Elle est un peu perdue.  
- Tu verras, les professeurs sont très gentils, la rassure Martine. Suis-moi, je vais te guider.

Après la répartition on mange dans la grande salle. Chacun se sert.  
- Tu as une nouvelle copine? Demande Jean-Pierre à Martine  
- Oui, elle s'appelle Mary-Sue, réponds t'elle en l'aidant à couper sa viande.

Le repas est terminé et tout le monde se réunit dans les dortoirs.  
- Entrons nous reposer, dit Martine. Il y a un feu de bois.

Martine s'est endormie. Dans son rêve elle danse avec un centaure. Une musique se met à jouer sans cesse.

Martine est un peu stressée. Son sommeil est agité. Heureusement Patapouf est là pour la calmer et la réconforter.

Le lendemain l'école recommence.  
Martine veut être la plus jolie. Elle se coiffe. Elle met sa plus belle robe.

Mc Gonagall emmène les élèves à la bibliothèque. Dans la salle de lecture on ne s'ennuie jamais.  
Il y a des albums illustrés, des traités de sorcellerie ambarique, des journaux...  
Martine aimerait tout lire!

A la pause Martine joue au ballon et fait la ronde.  
- Viens avec nous, dit Martine à Mary-Sue.

De retour en classe Rogue demande à chacun de réaliser une potion de bonheur.  
- Nous goûterons la meilleure, dit le professeur en souriant.

Mary-Sue, très concentrée mélange son chaudron.  
- Ça sent bon, dit Martine.

La classe se rends maintenant dans le parc. Avec une épuisette on récolte plein de petits animaux.  
- Oh! Un ronflack cornu! s'exclame Martine.

Soudain la cloche rententit. On range ses affaires.  
- Comme la journée à passé vite!  
Martine se hâte de rejoindre ses amis.

Quelle journée!  
Nous en aurons des choses à raconter, pense Martine.

* * *

**Vous n'imaginez pas ce que ça m'a couté d'écrire ça ^^**

**Amour**

**Cœur**

**Joie**

**Aelim.**


End file.
